


Blue Dress

by Dartxni



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Incest, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartxni/pseuds/Dartxni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming soon to theaters near you. A story of two sisters and their forbidden love affair. The only question is can they love each other enough to let one another go?</p><p>Elsa and Anna engaged in a brief, though meaningful romantic relationship as teens. Now Anna has asked her long absent sister to be there for her on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you Ckydder for your help with this story. Your insights are excellent!
> 
> Second, I vastly prefer screenplay format, but that sort of formatting is not easy on AO3. I am posting the script here so that people who don't follow me on tumblr can find it, but if you want to read it the way I intended,  
> go to the following link: http://stuffiliketothinkof.tumblr.com/script. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr while you are there!

FADE IN(FROM BLACK)

INT. ELSA’S STUDIO APARTMENT - DAY -

The view consists of a close up of a piece of drafting paper. Hear the long drawn out SOUND of someone drawing a straight line. A blue pencil held by a delicate hand is drawn across the page, leaving a firm and straight line, and the camera starts to follow it. The line crosses other, similar lines, following them quickly.

PAN OUT  
The picture emerges of a geometric design. It could be a building, perhaps a cathedral, though it is still very abstract. In the corner of the paper rests a partially unfolded piece of paper made of very nice card stock. Calligraphy stating “We’re Engaged!” is visible.

Here the SOUND of a phone vibrating. The hand puts down the pencil and reaches for the phone. Pauses on the caller ID, which reads “ANNA.” Waits for 2 or 3 rings. At the last second, a thumb presses the green answer button. The phone is brought to an ear, and ELSA answers it. ELSA is 23.

ELSA: Hello Anna.

ANNA: Elsa, I am so glad I caught you! Did you get the card? It’s nice right?

ELSA: (grips the card in her hand, doesn’t look at it.)  
Yeah. It’s nice.

ANNA: I’m glad you like it. You’ve got better media skills than I.

ANNA: (drawn out, weedeling)  
I was wondering if you wanted to design my wedding invitations.

ELSA: (involuntarily smiling)  
I’m an architect, not a card designer.

ANNA:  
Damnit! I was hoping to foist it off on you. Wedding planning is such a hassle. So much stuuuff to dooo.

ELSA: Hmmmm.

ANNA: So, we’ve settled on the date. March 29th. You said that was your spring break, right?

ELSA: Yeah...

ANNA: But I am going to need you there by the 24th to try on dresses. Yours is going to be blue.

ELSA: Anna, I am thinking I am not going to be able to make it.

ANNA: What? No, no! You need to be there. You're my maid of honor.

ELSA: Can’t you get someone else to do that? Someone who knows you better?

ANNA: You mean, someone who didn’t share a room with me for 15 years?

ELSA: I haven’t seen you at all for the last 4 years. I’m sure you have better friends.

ANNA: You know what? If you can’t make it, I can reschedule. I haven’t made a commitment yet. Just tell me when you will be available. June? When does your school year end?

ELSA: Anna...

ANNA: Please... I don’t want to get married without my sister there.

ELSA: Ok... yes.

ANNA: When, March or June?

ELSA: March.

ANNA: Oh good, because I was lying. It would have been really expensive to back out now.

ELSA: I need to go now. We can talk about it later, all right?

ANNA: OK. Thank you! I love you!

ELSA: Hmmm... yeah. Back atcha. Bye.

ELSA hangs up the phone and looks out the window at a Berkeley Cityscape. The shot of her head is pretty up close.

DISSOLVE. The background blurs and when it comes in again, it shows a snow covered backyard. When ELSA turns around, it is a younger version of herself, about 16 years old.

  
FLASH BACK 7 YEARS AGO

INT. ELSA AND ANNA’S ROOM - DAY -

The room walls are painted in pastels, though the paint job is probably pretty old. Half the room is covered in Anime posters and half assed fanart. The other half is covered in significantly better drawn images, mostly of buildings but also of trees and snowy landscapes. On a desk is a large unfinished image of a crystalline gazebo, drawn with a shakier hand than the one at the beginning of the film, but obviously it’s ancestor. The gazebo is on a pristine background, and empty of people.

There are two beds. ELSA’s has an old unicorn print comforter on top, well worn. Anna’s has a Leprechaun looking out of sly, perhaps openly lecherous eyes. It is newer looking.

Hands cover ELSA’S eyes.

ANNA: Guess who?

ELSA: Hello Anna.

ANNA reaches around and grabs ELSA’S boobs, who scrunches up and turns around.

ELSA: Ack! I have been attacked! How rude!

ELSA grabs ANNA’s hands and pulls them down to her side, holding her in place.

ELSA: The rogue must pay a fine.

ANNA: A hug, fair lady in redress of your grievances.

ELSA: I fear this art only a ploy to get your hands on me again.

ANNA: I am seen through!

ELSA: So... home from drama club already?

ANNA: I sort of ditched. Cause Mom and Dad are out, so you know...

ELSA: (extremely casually)  
You wanna do something?

ANNA grins and grabs the bottom of her shirt and pulls it off. She is wearing a bra.

ELSA: (Does a little cheering motion)  
Yay!

ANNA throws herself on ELSA’S BED, and ELSA joins her, straddling her hips. ELSA pulls off her shirt, and ANNA hesitantly reaches up to touch one of ELSA’S breast through the bra, lifting it slightly. ELSA grabs her unicorn print comforter and pulls it over both their heads, shutting out the camera’s view.

ANNA: Can I... will you.. take off your bra?

Movement under the blanket.

ANNA: This is the first time I have ever touched a boob that wasn’t my own.

ELSA: Uh... how is it?

ANNA: (reverential) Awesome.

More movement under the blanket.

ELSA: Oh wow. That feels...

ANNA: Good?

ELSA: Yeah...

The SOUND of a car driving into the driveway outside is heard.

ANNA: Awe man...She’s home early.

ELSA and ANNA poke their heads out of the blankets, their arms and the blankets conveniently hiding the fact that they are both naked from the waist up. ELSA rolls out of bed and pulls her shirt on. ANNA remains flopped on the bed, her cheeks flushed.

ELSA: Come on. Get dressed!

ANNA rolls over and dutifully puts a shirt on. ELSA is about to leave the room, but ANNA grabs her hand and stops her. ANNA stands up on tippy toe and kisses ELSA quickly on the cheek.

ANNA: Love you.

ELSA: (smiling)  
Right back atcha.

  
FADE INTO MONTAGE

  
ELSA on a plane, finds herself sketching ANNA in an intimate pose, rips it out of her sketch book and is about to crumple it, before she tucks it into the back of the sketchbook.

ELSA is received at the baggage claim by ANNA. ELSA remains reserved even when ANNA hugs her, holding her baggage in front of her like a shield, so that Anna is forced to perform the side hug.

ELSA arriving at the hotel, opening the door to her room and flopping on her back. Her hands flex against her jeans as she resists making a fist.

  
INT. Wedding Dress Shop

  
ELSA in a changing room, sighing as she listens to the chatter of her mother and her sister. She is wearing a pale blue dress. Suddenly, the curtain is rudely opened and ANNA is standing there, staring at ELSA. She is wearing a slip. ANNA reaches out and touches the shoulder of the dress, her hand lingering.

ANNA: You look beautiful.

ELSA: (raised eyebrow)  
You look undressed.

ANNA  
(grinning)  
I have escaped. But seriously, blue is so your color.

  
ANNA is letting her gaze wander all over ELSA, and ELSA folds her hands in front of her, another protective motion.

ANNA suddenly comes back to herself and smiles, bringing her gaze back up to ELSA’s face.

ANNA: I wanted to say again, if I haven’t said it enough. I’m really glad you decided to come. I’ve really missed you alot. Umm... I know that you went to a school on the other side of freaking country to get away from me. And I get it. I didn’t respect your space and I was a brat. For that I am really sorry.

ELSA doesn’t respond. She just crosses her arms and looks at ANNA warily.

ANNA: Fuck it. Sorry. Whatever. I just kinda really wanted to a hug. From my sister. Who I haven’t seen in 4 years.

ANNA turns around and begins to pull open the curtains, but ELSA wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her back inside before she gets the chance.

ANNA: Fuck, I’ve missed you. I thought I would be over this but...

ELSA presses a kiss into ANNA’S neck before rubbing it way with her lips as if she is trying to erase it.

ELSA: (speaking into the skin of ANNA’S neck)  
So... you’re getting married.

ANNA: Yeah...

ELSA: What’s he like?

ANNA: Kristoff is... well he is tall. And he’s really strong. He can twirl me around like... I was just a doll really.

ELSA tightens her grip around ANNA, pressing another kiss into her neck. She closes her eyes and turns her head sideways, laying it against ANNA’S back to get rid of the temptation.

ELSA: (hesitantly)  
And you... like that?

ANNA: (squirming, sounding upset)  
Yeah... Elsa, he’s the best man I have ever met.

ELSA, sighing, releases ANNA.

ELSA: Then you should marry him.

ANNA: Should I?

ELSA: Yes.

MOM: (calling from the other side of the stalls)  
Hey darling, they’ve made the adjustments. Where did you go?

ANNA: Well.. guess I have been summoned.

ELSA: I guess so.

ANNA left through the curtain, and ELSA remains standing in the middle of the stall, her hand over her mouth.

The camera moves up on ELSA’S hair and blurs.

DISSOLVE to a shot of younger ELSA

FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO

INT. ELSA and ANNA’s ROOM

ANNA drapes herself over ELSA’S shoulder. ELSA is working on the drawing of the glass gazebo.

ANNA: Oooh, we should get married there.

ELSA: We can’t get married, dork. We’re sisters.

ANNA: Doesn’t matter. We looove each other.

ANNA reaches forward over ELSA’S shoulder and jabs her finger down on the floor of the image of the gazebo.

ANNA: We should get married right there.

ELSA: Anna...

ANNA: Can you draw us into the picture? It’s like... you know, Mary Poppins. The rules are different inside of an illustration.

Elsa starts to sketch the silhouettes of two girls into the frame.

ELSA: What are we wearing?

ANNA: Well, white for me. Because it’s a wedding. Blue for you.

ELSA: Not white?

ANNA: No, you look better in blue.

FADE TO PRESENT DAY WITH THE FLASHING OF CAMERAS

EXT. OUTSIDE WEDDING DRESS SHOP

MOM: Say cheese!

ELSA is awkwardly pressed against ANNA in line of women in matching though separately colored dresses pressed cheek to cheek. ANNA is center in her white wedding dress. After a flash, the group breaks up.

ELSA suddenly finds a hand in her field of vision, attached to the wrist of a woman in burgundy. She shakes the hand wearily.

HANNA: You’re the sister. Elsa. You’re the one who stole my role as Maid of Honor. I’m Hanna.

ELSA squints at the woman as if she cannot tell if what she is saying is serious or not. The woman smiles teethily back.

ELSA: Hi...Hanna.

HANNA: We need to get together to plan the bachelorette party. I was thinking plenty of booze of course, and boys, and activities.

ELSA: Look... I don’t really care. Do what you want, ok?

HANNA: (her smile is very pleased)  
Great!

MOM: Everyone has directions to the restaurant, right? We are meeting up there after we all get back into our normal clothes.

  
INT. RESTAURANT - DAY

  
Shots of seafood being eaten, ELSA sitting by a window and looking out of it. There is an empty chair between her and ANNA. KRISTOFF enters the room. He is a tall muscular man with a boyish face, and his entrance is greeted with applause.

KRISTOFF: Hey! So sorry for being late! But look at this!

KRISTOFF holds up a folded piece of paper, waiving it faster than the camera can get a look at it.

ANNA: You bought the truck!

KRISTOFF: With a bit of help from the bank, and your dad.

Kristoff turns toward ANNA’S dad and shakes his hand.

KRISTOFF: Thank you so much, sir.

KRISTOFF sits in the empty chair between ANNA and ELSA, and receives a kiss on the cheek from ANNA. ELSA watches neutrally.

KRISTOFF: Hello, I don’t think I have met you yet. I’m KRISTOFF, the groom.

KRISTOFF offers his hand toward ELSA, who takes it.

ELSA: Elsa, the sister.

KRISTOFF: Elsa! Of course! Do you know what’s really funny? I didn’t even know Anna had a sister until a little while ago. She NEVER talked about you. Which is weird cause she talks a lot.

ANNA shrugs guiltily at ELSA.

ANNA: What can I say? She’s my sister.

KRISTOFF: So you guys weren’t close?

ELSA shrugs, clearly uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

KRISTOFF: Well I am glad you are here.

ELSA: So... you drive trucks?

KRISTOFF: A refrigerated truck, yeah. I am part of the supply chain that probably helped get this delicious food to the table. And thanks to your dad, I actually own the truck now. I mean, we still have to pay down the loans, but it’s loads better than having so much money go down the drain each month renting.

Kristoff beams and catches ANNA’S gaze.

KRISTOFF: I’m going to support Anna so she can finish school and then get a high paying job and make way more money than I so that she can support me when I get old.

ANNA: Ah, an ulterior motive, I see.

ELSA: Excuse me Kristoff, could I get out?

KRISTOFF gets up and lets ELSA out.

ANNA: Where are you going?

ELSA: I’m feeling a little off, I’m going back to the Hotel.

ELSA makes a very quick exit, with the least amount of goodbyes possible.

  
EXT. IN FRONT OF SEAFOOD RESTAURANT -DAY -

  
ANNA catches up to ELSA before she can get very far.

ANNA: Are you all right?

ELSA: I just need some air.

ANNA: Are you... are you jealous of Kristoff?

ELSA doesn’t hesitate.

ELSA: Sickeningly.

ANNA: Still... after all these years. You still love me.

ELSA: Shocked?

ANNA: No. Not at all. I still love you too. God... what am I going to do?

ANNA leans against the wall of the restaurant.

ANNA: This is such a mess. I should call it off.

ELSA shrugs, carefully keeping her hands behind her back as if she doesn’t want to commit to affecting anything.

ELSA: That’s your prerogative. But make sure you are doing it for the right reasons.

ANNA: I’m in love with you. What better reason could there be?

ELSA: I can’t be your reason. You and I, that’s never going to happen. We are not going to have a relationship. I’m not going to ruin your life, and I am not going to let you ruin mine. In three days, I am flying back to Berkeley. Just, make the decision that is best for you. For you and Kristoff. You love him, right?

ANNA: This is so unfair to him. Do you know what I like best about him?

ELSA: What?

ANNA grimaced and looked down, and then looked directly into ELSA’s eyes.

ANNA: He doesn’t remind me of you.

ELSA closes her eyes, her face displaying her conflicting emotions.

ELSA: What are you going to do?

ANNA: God... I don’t know. What I usually do. Decide at the last second?

ELSA covers her face with her hand, visibly wincing at ANNA’S wishy-washiness.

ELSA: You should try to decide before then. If you can. Just don’t leave Kristoff at the alter. If you are going to do it. Do it. Otherwise... don’t.

ANNA: What do you want me to do?

ELSA: No. I can’t help you decide. It’s your life, and I am not a part of it.

ELSA waves dismissively.

ELSA: I need to go. You’ve got choices to make.

ELSA heads off screen. ANNA remains leaning against the side wall of the restaurant. She smacks her head against the wall, and then winces, and then smacks it again. Finally she turns and walks back into the restaurant.

  
INT. INTERIOR OF RESTAURANT.

  
ANNA stands in front of the tables of her friends and family. She picks up an empty wine glass and a spoon, hitting them together to produce a bell sound. When she has everyone's curious attention, she speaks.

ANNA: Um.. I have announcement.

ANNA looks around at all the expectant faces, her gaze landing finally on KRISTOFF’S eager face. She winces and twists her hand in her dress in agitation.

ANNA: I...I...I have something to say. That I should have said before...

ANNA’S DAD and MOM glance at each other worriedly. ANNA swallows.

ANNA: Um.. I just wanted to say... I’m really glad you are all here. Thank you so much for coming all the way for our special day.

There is relieved applause throughout the room. ANNA goes to sit beside Kristoff, smiling weakly at him. He grips her hand reassuringly.

KRISTOFF: Nervous?

ANNA nods.

KRISTOFF: You did great, babe.

KRISTOFF kisses ANNA’S forehead, not seeing the way she winces.

  
INT. HOTEL BAR

  
Lights are strung up all over. Music is blasting. ELSA is sitting a little bit apart from everyone else. She’s wearing a thinly strapped little black dress, but her body language is closed. She holds a nearly full glass of bubbly in front of herself, almost as protection. She doesn’t drink from it. Her expression is dark. A male gogo dancer infringes on her almost palpable space bubble as he flexes his muscles, a wad of money in his tight trunks. ELSA averts her eyes in disgust until the man is pushed out of the way by ANNA. ANNA is wearing a dark red wine colored cocktail dress that climbs up dangerously when she slides onto ELSA’S lap, straddling it. ELSA leans away.

ELSA: Uh...hi.

ANNA: I’m not actually drunk. It’s just loud in here and you looked comfy. I’m a little drunk.

ELSA: Evidently.

ANNA: Drinking away my woes. What about you? Are you wasted yet?

ELSA holds up her champagne glass carefully with one hand. Her eyes are clear and she does not seem drunk at all.

ANNA: You need to get more drunk. I’m telling you, it makes everything better. Well, not really, but...

She taps ELSA’S glass, causing a little bit to slosh out. ELSA shrugs and downs it, putting the empty glass on the ground beside her. She wraps her arms around ANNA’S back so that she doesn’t fall off.

ELSA: How do you like your party so far?

ANNA: (wrinkling her nose)  
Gogo dancers? Seriously?

ELSA: Not my fault. I told Hanna she could do whatever she wanted.

ANNA: Then it is your fault. You were supposed to reign her in.

ELSA leans back and laughs. She catches a glimpse of another mostly naked man and winces.

ANNA: So, are you drunk enough yet?

ELSA: For what?

ANNA: To ditch the party and hang out with me?

ElSA leans her head against ANNA’S, looking into her eyes intently. ANNA looks right back.

ELSA: Lets go.

  
ANNA and ElSA are heading down the hallway toward the elevator. ANNA is holding ELSA’S hand and leading her, but ELSA doesn’t seem very reluctant.

HANNA: Where are you guys going?

ELSA: Anna is a little drunk. I am going to take her away before she does something she regrets.

ANNA seems to think that this is the funniest thing she has ever heard. She falls against the wall, laughing her head off.

ANNA pushes the door open and drags ELSA through. ELSA flops on to the bed and looks up at the ceiling. ANNA crawls next to her. ELSA turns on her side and they stare at each other.

ANNA: Something I would regret... Something like this?

ANNA slides closer to ELSA and kisses her briefly on the lips. ELSA escapes by rolling over again, but she doesn’t try to move further away, or do anything to stop what is happening.

ELSA: Something like that, yes.

ANNA climbs onto ELSA, straddling her waist. ELSA reaches up and grabs her hands, pushing them away from her.

ANNA: This was how it started. Do you remember it?

ELSA: (snorts, smiling, perhaps bitterly)  
Of course I do.

DISSOLVE

FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO

INT. ELSA and ANNA’S ROOM - night - lit with a nightlight.

A younger ANNA is laying on her back on top of ELSA in show of playful dominance. ELSA looks perturbed.

PAN camera over to ELSA’S DESK, where the GAZEBO image is hastily sketched out, showing that this scene takes place before any of the previous scenes in the past.

ELSA: Oof. Get off.

ANNA: It’s soo hot. I can’t sleep.

ELSA: You're making me hot.

ANNA: (grinning)  
I make you hot?

ELSA: (groans)You are stupid.

ANNA rolls over so that she is straddling ELSA, who has no choice but to roll over as well, so that they are facing each other. ELSA bucks her hips, trying to dislodge ANNA.

ANNA: (writhing enticingly)  
Ooh, ride it rough cowboy.

ELSA: (putting her hands over her eyes)  
Oh god. I cannot believe you just said that. You think you are so hot, don’t you?

ANNA pulls ELSA’S hand away.

ANNA: That’s because I am hot. Tell me I’m hot, Elsa.

ELSA: (grinning)  
Well, you are certainly baking. But then, so am I, because it’s like 90 degrees out.

ANNA: Noo... Tell ME I’m hot.

Anna takes advantage of the way ELSA’S shirt has ridden up to lightly tickle ELSA’S stomach. ELSA contorts, and manages to grab ANNA’S other hand, holding both of them away.

ELSA: Come on, get off, you troll.

ANNA: (leaning closer so that they are nose to nose.)  
Say it.

ELSA: OK! You’re hot. I have a hot sister.

ELSA’S eyes dip to ANNA’S tanktop and then back up to ANNA’S face. Her breath quickens. THEY stare at each other, their eyes wide. ANNA rolls off ELSA and they lay side by side in the twin bed, looking up at the ceiling.

ANNA: That was weird.

ELSA: Yeah.

ANNA: I think you’re hot too.

ELSA: This is really weird.

ANNA starts to get off the bed, but ELSA catches her wrist, rubbing it with her thumb. ANNA returns to ELSA’S side, and they lie there holding hands.

DISSOLVE

INT. HOTEL ROOM - NIGHT

ANNA is stradling ELSA, while ELSA grips both of ANNA’S hands in a familiar pose.

ANNA: We were pretty innocent back then.

ELSA: I don’t know. You seemed to know what you were doing.

  
ANNA: Are you kidding? I pretended to know. I thought if I’d shown how scared I was, you would have freaked out on me.

ELSA: I didn’t know that. I was scared too.

ANNA: I’m about to kiss you again. Are you scared now?

ELSA: Yes.

ANNA: Don’t be.

ANNA pushes ELSA’S hands down so they end up above ELSA’s head. She leans down and kisses her softly. They both are trembling with emotion, their lips are hardly touching. ANNA brings her hand to touch ELSA’S face, caressing it and drawing her fingers through ELSA’s crazy blonde bangs.

ELSA: Only for tonight. I’m going to let myself have you... just this once.

ANNA: Of..of course, only for tonight.

ELSA reaches up and pulls ANNA’s head down to hers, catching her mouth in a plundering kiss. She wraps her leg around ANNA’S back, using the hook to switch positions with her so that she is on top. She crushes her face into ANNA’S chest, burrowing into the folds of her dress. ANNA holds her head there, but ELSA slips her grip and scoots downward. ANNA’s dress is rucked up above her waist, showing her black underwear, which ELSA hooks with her fingers and drags reverently down ANNA’S legs, taking the time to remove ANNA’s heels as well. She kicks off her own heels in the meantime before crawling back on top of ANNA and kissing her.

ELSA: I’ve wanted you so much.

ANNA: I know. Me too.

ELSA reaches downward, the camera centers on ANNA’S face as she feels ELSA’S fingers.

ANNA: Oh my god. Thank you.

ELSA: (chuckling)  
You’re thanking me?

ANNA: I was afraid this wasn’t going to happen.

ELSA: It was always going to happen and you knew that when you made me come.

ANNA: I hoped.

ELSA: Fuck, Anna... I never could resist you.

ANNA: Please...

ELSA: Yeah... I gotcha. I’m here now.

ELSA hovers above ANNA, utterly intent on watching ANNA fall apart under her.

Afterwards, she rolls off ANNA but remains close enough that they are breathing each other’s breaths. ANNA laughs.

ANNA: Jesus, this dress is wrecked.

ELSA: (smiling)  
You’ll have to borrow something from me.

ELSA sits up and reaches down, pulling her own dress over her head, occluding the camera’s vision.

INT. ELSA’S HOTEL ROOM

FADE to a darkened room with soft early morning light streaming through an offscreen window. ANNA is sleeping partially on top of ELSA. ELSA’S eyes are open and she is gazing off in the distance. ELSA carefully shifts out from under ANNA, who murmurs irritably and stretches out to clutch at a pillow, but doesn’t waken.

ELSA is nude when she gets out bed. Her long blonde hair is unbraided and falls down her back in a curled tangle. She walks over to her suitcase and opens it up, rummaging through her clothes but not removing any of them. Instead she pulls out her sketchbook and some pencils and goes to sit on a chair, the light of the window casting her mostly in silhouette, but falling freely on the sleeping form of ANNA, making her look ethereal. ANNA’s expression is soft and vaguely childlike. Her hair is a mane on the pillow.

ELSA is hunched over as she sketches, the camera not picking up too many details of her body. She seems far more vulnerable than her sleeping model.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out this experiment. My muse is fed on attention, so I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
